Perdido en Combate
by Baba Yaga Studium
Summary: Amores y sueños frustrados al término de la guerra, mientras que el destino juega sus cartas para reunir a las personas que fueron separadas. Por favor, antes de leer, deben saber que no es una historia Terry/Candy. Luego no digan que no les avisé.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **DESESPERACIÓN**

" _Tenemos la obligación de informarle que el soldado Alphonsus du Morangias se ha Perdido en combate, participó valientemente en la batalla de defensa de la ciudad de Marne a cargo del General Foch, el cuerpo no ha sido encontrado"_

¿Cuántas veces había leído y releído esa nota que le llegó desde el frente?, las letras ya estaban borrosas y corridas por el llanto, el papel arrugado y desgastado de tanto sacarlo y meterlo de su bolsillo, como si al hacer eso las letras fuesen a cambiar y le anunciaran su regreso… Pero no era así y no lo sería.

Se había escondido como un animal temeroso durante todo el tiempo que duró la guerra, esperando a que él regresara, si se iba de ahí jamás volvería a recibir noticias del frente y en cuanto tuvo ese telegrama en sus manos todo el sentido de permanecer en Francia se había terminado, ya no encontraba el objeto de quedarse en esa pequeña casita que tan malos recuerdos le traía, le daban escalofríos el solo pensar en las noches que había pasado completamente sola, corriendo en plena oscuridad al refugio que había armado en el sótano al escuchar los aviones sobrevolar la campiña… no sabía en dónde estaba él en esos momentos, tal vez pasándola mucho peor que ella, en alguna trinchera rodeado de cadáveres, lodo y ratas, era en ese momento en que ella rezaba, lloraba y se abrazaba a sí misma… lo extrañaba tanto, su ausencia le quemaba el pecho y le marchitaba el alma, pero ahora ya nada valía la pena…

A pesar de todo aún existía la esperanza dentro de ella, de que él estuviese vivo, tal vez en algún pabellón, tal vez herido, en el peor de los casos, mutilado de alguna de sus extremidades como le había pasado a cientos de soldados, pero vivo, ese era el asidero del cual se sostenía para no caer en la desesperación, tal vez en algún momento lo volvería a ver…

A lo lejos veía la estatua de la libertad entrecortándose en el cielo azul y limpio de nubes, lo primero que se le había ocurrido era vender las pocas posesiones que tenía y comprar un pasaje de barco en la tercera clase hacia América, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir ahogándose en sus lágrimas y recuerdos, no sabía a dónde iría en esa ciudad enorme y monstruosa o qué podría hacer para sobrevivir, una cosa era segura y es que no le temía al trabajo, ya se las ingeniaría de una u otra manera.

El barco tocó puerto e inmediatamente comenzaron a bajar los pasajeros por las rampas, las clases estaban perfectamente separadas, mientras iba bajando pudo ver hacia la derecha a la gente de primera clase que desembarcaba, las mujeres con corsés ciñendo su cintura casi asfixiándolas, con elaborados sombreros, pesados vestidos y dedicados peinados, no estaba segura de cómo las mujeres soportaban eso, ella llevaba su cabello negro sujeto con una cinta lila y le caía hasta debajo de las caderas balanceándose con su caminar, un sencillo vestido blanco y largo y una simple maleta de cuero en donde transportaba las pocas cosas materiales que aún tenía y los sueños frustrados de algún día formar una familia con Alphonse.

Caminó entre todo ese mar de gente que se arremolinaba buscando a sus familiares y amigos que venían en ese barco, risas, abrazos y alegría, a ella nadie la esperaba, estaba completamente sola, sorteó a toda esa muchedumbre y se encaminó por las calles de esa ciudad que tal vez le prometiera una nueva oportunidad.

"Y"

— Mal, muy mal — dijo el señor Hattaway que sostenía contra su muslo el guión de teatro para la obra de esa temporada, estaba parado frente al escenario y miraba a los actores que habían cometido el mismo error en las líneas que habían ensayado hasta el cansancio esa tarde — Tomemos un descanso, es lo que nos hace falta —soltó fastidiado, comenzaba a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza, no entendía cómo cometían el mismo error una y otra vez, les faltaba fuerza al interpretar sus papeles, no encarnaban al personaje, era todo un caos.

Algunos actores bajaron del escenario y otros se fueron tras bambalinas, el señor Hattaway se sentó en una de las butacas pensativo, Terry no había ido a ensayar esa tarde, cuando hacía eso todos se desquiciaban, parecía que perdían el hilo de la obra, era como si ese joven hombre amalgamara al cuerpo teatral solamente con su presencia.

Presentarían nuevamente la obra de "Romeo y Julieta", él había insistido al cuerpo de inversionistas el presentar una obra diferente, como "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces" o "La doma de la bravía", pero ellos insistieron en algo más romántico, algo que les hiciera ver el amor ahora que había terminado la guerra, así que no le quedó más opción y era cierto, ahora que la guerra había finalizado se respiraba un aire algo melancólico en las personas de la ciudad y tal vez algo de romanticismo les caería muy bien.

Se levantó de la butaca y miró el piso lleno de basurillas y tierra, hasta la señora que hacía el aseo faltaba constantemente, ya se le ocurriría qué hacer con ella.

Sintió la punzada incómoda del apetito, miró su reloj y ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y desde la taza de café y el panecillo que había desayunado, nada más había entrado a su estómago desde la mañana, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era ir a comer algo en el restaurante donde siempre almorzaba, así que tomó su chaqueta y salió del teatro con una jaqueca más intensa.

El restaurante estaba a un par de cuadras del teatro, era un lugar acogedor y tranquilo, la dueña era la señorita Alice Goldsmith, una amable anciana de sesenta y cinco años de edad que echaba humo de cigarrillo como caldera descalibrada, nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, pero su único sobrino que tenía el cerebro lleno de aire era el que la ayudaba con el negocio, el guapo y atolondrado Frederick que lo único que podía hacer bien era llenarse el cabello de brillantina y nalguear a la chica que fregaba el piso o a la mesera, ese era el secreto de por qué ninguna muchacha trabajaba con ellos más de tres semanas.

El señor Hattaway llegó al restaurante y lo primero que pudo ver en uno de los ventanales era el anuncio donde se solicitaba una nueva chica que trabajara en la limpieza del establecimiento, debía tener buena presentación y deseos de trabajar, aunque llegara seguramente no duraría mucho tiempo en el empleo, no sería nada novedoso.

Entró al establecimiento y las campanillas de la puerta se dejaron escuchar con su alegre repiqueteo, detrás del mostrador estaba la señorita Goldsmith cortando una tarta de queso, su sobrino en la caja y la nueva mesera servía café a un caballero en una mesa al extremo del negocio.

Hattaway tomó asiento junto al ventanal que daba a la avenida principal, ese había sido su lugar preferido desde mucho tiempo atrás, en algunas ocasiones acudía a almorzar o comer con Terry, lo hubiese invitado ese día, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. La mesera se acercó sonriente a su mesa y le dejó la carta, era una chica trigueña, alegre y con ojos coquetos, seguramente no estaría en el empleo para la próxima semana.

La señorita Goldsmith miró a Robert Hattaway y sacudiéndose las manos se le acercó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Robert!, qué gusto verte — exclamó la mujer parándose junto a él — ¿Qué tal va el teatro?

— Muy bien señorita Goldsmith, progresando — mintió él tratando de olvidar lo mal que había salido todo ese día.

— Pero dime ¿por qué no trajiste a la galanura que es Terry?, mis clientas lo extrañan — dijo pícaramente ella.

— Pues… hoy le di el día franco, así que no vino al ensayo, debe estar descansando en casa

— Supongo que estará alegrándose la tarde en compañía de esa encantadora niña rubia que tiene por prometida.

El señor Hattaway no sabía cómo contestarle a esa anciana, Terry no era expresivo, pero desde que se había comprometido con Susana Marlowe su semblante era más sombrío y distante, constantemente llegaba con resaca a los ensayos o se perdía por días, lo único que él pudo hacer fue darle una sonrisa fingida como única respuesta.

— Bueno Robert, dime ¿qué te apetece comer hoy?, tengo crema de champiñones, filete wellington, papas con mantequilla y cáscara crujiente y una rica tarta de queso con mermelada de moras — la señorita Goldsmith era por mucho, una de las mejores cocineras que Robert Hattaway había conocido, no por nada su pequeño restaurante había logrado progresar en esa gigantesca orbe que era Nueva York y lograba vencer a la competencia que día con día se instalaba a la redonda.

— Me parece magnífico, tráigame ese menú, muero de hambre —y no era broma, al parecer el estar ahí tranquilo con gente conocida y agradable le había causado más apetito. La señorita Goldsmith se fue canturreando una canción tan feliz como siempre a traer la comida de Robert Hattaway.

"Y"

Algo era definitivo y es que tenía que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, estaba caminando por las calles sin saber a dónde ir exactamente, miraba todo asombrada, jamás creyó ver esos edificios tan enormes llamados "Rascacielos", parecía que se perdían en las alturas, ojala él pudiese estar ahí y caminar junto a ella en esas calles tan asombrosas.

— No — se dijo a sí misma, si seguía pensando en Alphonse rompería nuevamente en un llanto incontrolable y era lo que menos debía hacer en ese lugar.

Siguió caminando tratando de asimilar todo lo que ocurría, la vida que se desarrollaba en esa ciudad era agitada y siempre estaba en movimiento, miró los autos, los había visto antes, pero jamás tan de cerca, también había muchos carruajes elegantes por las calles, gente que iba y venía, elegantes caballeros y distinguidas damas que parecían jamás agachar la nariz ni mirar a los lados, se paró en una esquina quitándose del camino de todas esas personas y miró todo un poco más detenidamente.

Tendría que seguir con su labor de encontrar aposento para esa noche, lo único de valor que traía era un reloj antiguo que había decidido guardar para el viaje y unos pendientes de esmeralda que habían sido de su madre, se había jurado a si misma que no vendería esos pendientes, era lo único que tenía que la acercaba un poco a su madre y en esos momentos era cuando más la extrañaba.

Siguió caminando y en un edificio desvencijado vio un letrero de renta de habitaciones, estaba en un callejón sucio, lodoso y lleno de basura, no le quedaban más opciones, entró al lugar y buscó al casero, quien resultó ser un hombre seguramente igual de sucio que el lugar donde se encontraba, tenía un abultado estómago y manchas viejas de comida sobre la ropa, la cara brillaba por la grasa y el sudor y al hablar escupía constantemente.

— ¿Quieres una habitación? — le preguntó él con voz ronca.

— Sí, necesito un lugar para poder quedarme por algún tiempo — contestó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿De dónde vienes niña, cómo te llamas? — la interrogó el casero mirándola morbosamente desde los tobillos descubiertos hasta la cabeza.

— Vengo de Francia y me llamo Ginebra ¿tiene habitaciones libres o tendré que buscar en otro lugar? — el casero evalúo por un momento la situación y luego se rió escandalosamente.

— ¡Claro que tengo habitaciones!, son las de arriba, vamos — el hombre comenzó a subir las escaleras y Ginebra se quedó abajo sin seguirlo, no le daba mucha confianza subir — ¿Vas a venir o no? Nada más me haces perder el tiempo.

Ginebra subió los escalones de madera, estaban desvencijados y chirriaban a cada paso que ella daba, las paredes tenían enormes manchas mohosas y todo el edificio olía a humedad, subieron hasta el segundo piso y escuchaba cuchicheos que venían de otras habitaciones y llantos de niños.

En el tercer piso el hombre se detuvo y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta al fondo, la abrió y dejó ver una recámara, no muy amplia, polvorienta y con el mismo olor a humedad del resto del edificio, tenía una ventana grande a un extremo con una cortina deslavada y raída, había una cama para una sola persona, las sabanas estaban manchadas de algo color óxido y la colchoneta se veía combada en el centro, un pequeño armario de madera apolillada estaba recargado en una de las paredes y arriba tenía una jofaina de lamina con un espejo opaco.

— ¿Tienes con qué pagarme? — fue lo que preguntó el casero al ver que Ginebra observaba todo atentamente, ella dirigió su mirada a él y camino hacia el armario, puso su maleta encima, la abrió y sacó el reloj de su interior y se lo entregó al casero.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pagaría esto el alquiler? — preguntó ella, el hombre miraba el reloj, lo tomó con una mano rechoncha para inspeccionarlo bien y finalmente lo guardó en su bolsillo.

— Digamos que dos meses — contestó él con una sonrisa retorcida dejando ver sus dientes manchados y las encías enrojecidas — Si quieres cocinar algo aquí no podrás, mi casa no es restaurante, tendrás que comer afuera y el baño está al otro extremo del pasillo, ahí hay agua limpia y si te quieres bañar será en otro lugar, aquí no hay tinas ni agua caliente — el casero fue acercándose a la puerta y casi al salir asomó un poco su sebosa cabeza — Pero si quieres algo de calor en la noche puedes bajar a buscarme…

Cerró la puerta riéndose y Ginebra por fin se quedó sola, ignoró su último comentario, no era la primera vez que un hombre asqueroso se le insinuaba, caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella, escuchó como todos los resortes de la base chirriaron bajo su peso, a cada movimiento por mínimo que fuera parecía como si la cama se quejara, pero se sentía cansada, cerró los ojos y escuchando el diáfano eco de una radio en una habitación contigua que tocaba una pieza de charlestón no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida.

"Y"

Cómo extrañaba a esa pequeña pecosa de cabello rubio, aún no podía asimilar el hecho de que estaba comprometido con una mujer que no amaba y aunque aún no se fijaba una fecha para la boda era un hecho inminente que tarde o temprano llegaría.

Miraba melancólicamente el atardecer a través de uno de los ventanales de su nueva casa, la había adquirido poco tiempo atrás y al vivir él sólo en ella el eco de sus pasos al caminar retumbaban por todos los recovecos dándole un aire aún más triste a su vida. Tenía el cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos y de cuando en cuando le daba una calada y dejaba escapar el humo a través de sus labios entreabiertos, lo había dejado gracias a Candy, pero ahora nada valía la pena, tenía guardada la armónica que ella le había dado en un lugar donde nadie más que él le pudiese poner sus dedos encima, era algo sagrado, jamás se perdonaría que otras manos que no fueran las suyas la tocaran.

No había ido al ensayo ese día ni había avisado a Robert que faltaría, no se sentía con ánimos de salir al mundo exterior, además, los diálogos se los sabía de memoria desde mucho tiempo atrás, no era la primera vez que personificaría a Romeo, lo lamentaba por los actores nuevos que no tenían ni idea de dónde pararse, moverse o hacia donde mirar.

Tenía hambre, pero el solo hecho de pensar en ir por Susana le revolvía el estómago y le quitaba el apetito, le había pedido desde el día anterior que fueran a cenar con la señorita Goldsmith, le agradaba la anciana y le gustaba su comida, pero todo le sabía como un puñado de cenizas en la boca al estar sentado junto a Susana escuchando su parloteo incesante… se sentía sólo a su lado, como si estuviese a punto de morir y a nadie le importase, era algo en verdad terrible para él.

No supo cuánto tiempo miró por la ventana, pero cuando se hubo percatado de la realidad estaba sumido en la penumbra y ya el cielo estaba bordado de estrellas titilantes, un leve viento soplaba y la casa comenzaba a enfriarse bajo el sereno nocturno.

Se levantó completamente desganado, a tientas en la oscuridad tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa para ir a buscar a Susana, no podía escaparse de los compromisos con ella, si no iba a su casa a recogerla, ella y su madre llegarían como sombras a la casa de él esperando encontrarlo en una aventura romántica con alguna amante… " _Ojala fuese realmente eso_ " pensó cínicamente " _Al menos estaría calientito_ " y riéndose subió a su auto.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de Susana, pudo ver desde afuera que todas las luces estaban encendidas, al tocar la campanilla el mayordomo salió a recibirlo.

— Buenas noches señor Grandchester — dijo con voz seca el hombre — La señorita Susana lo espera.

Y lo hizo pasar a un recibidor en donde estaba encendido el fuego de la chimenea, miró las llamas melancólicamente en su baile incesante mientras devoraban los trozos de madera seca, la madre de Susana llegó inmediatamente con una sonrisa que casi parecía una mueca.

Terry, querido, me alegra que haya llegado, Susana estaba impaciente – Y le tendió la mano para que él la besara; fue nada más un leve roce de sus labios en la mano enguantada, sin pompas ni gracia, simplemente un saludo obligado.

Susana llegó en su silla de ruedas, era empujada por el mayordomo, llevaba puesto un vestido azul celeste y el cabello recogido en un gracioso moño a la altura de la nuca, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Terry, pero la mirada de él era tan inexpresiva como siempre.

— Hola Terry — lo saludó con una voz suave y acaramelada, él ya sabía lo que ella esperaba, así que se agachó y le dio un beso insípido y frío en los labios, sus besos siempre eran así, rápidos y sin amor, era nada más el protocolo que debía seguir con ella; en múltiples ocasiones se llegaba a preguntar cómo haría para cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales en el lecho conyugal, cómo podría dormir noche a noche a su lado y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo… Siempre había sentido que no sería capaz de hacerle el amor a esa mujer por la cual no sentía nada más que un agradecimiento lastimero.

— Vayámonos Susana, tengo hambre — dijo Terry que ya se disponía a empujar la silla de ruedas.

— Espera, espera, mamá quiere venir con nosotros — pidió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, Terry miró a su suegra que le sonrió triunfante, él había aprendido en el teatro a guardar sus expresiones y no permitir que los demás supieran lo que pensaba, aunque por dentro estaba reventando solamente asintió con la cabeza y los tres se dispusieron a salir a cenar.

"Y"

Ginebra se despertó mareada y con hambre, no le quedaba más solución que salir a buscar algo, no le sobraba mucho dinero, pero algo se le ocurriría, se levantó de la cama y buscó entre las pocas pertenencias que tenía un abrigo para cubrirse, ya estaba oscuro y hacía algo de frío, tomó un pequeño atado en donde tenía algunas monedas y salió del cuartucho.

El viento frío le golpeó la cara al salir a la calle, las luces de las aceras ya estaban siendo encendidas y la gente iba y venía con su eterno trajinar.

Caminó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo con un afán de que se le calentaran un poco, se notaba que el invierno estaba próximo a llegar, se anunciaba con esos vientos fríos que quemaban la piel y helaban el alma, estaba caminando sin un rumbo fijo, solamente esperaba no perderse entre todas esas calles tan concurridas y grandes… No sabía si encontraría algo esa noche, pero sería mucho peor no buscar.

Llegó a una zona mucho más concurrida y más iluminada, aún había demasiados negocios abiertos mostrando letreros coloridos y luces brillantes que salían de su interior, eran tiendas de sombreros, panaderías, bares… La gente parecía más alegre, reía y platicaba por las calles y a través de las ventanas de los negocios se les podía ver como reían y bromeaban felices.

" _Se busca chica para limpieza, presentable y con ánimos de trabajar, informes dentro"._

Esa era una excelente oportunidad, leyó bien el letrero que estaba pegado en un ventanal del negocio, miró el nombre del lugar escrito con letras cursivas justamente encima de la puerta principal y quitándose un par de pelusas del abrigo, entró aparentando un paso decidido aunque en su interior estaba temblando por los nervios.

Era un restaurante amplio, muy limpio y sencillo, las mesas estaban abarrotadas de comensales que llegaban a cenar, había un mostrador justamente al frente del lugar donde estaban dentro de aparadores de cristal los diferentes postres que se ofrecían y detrás de él estaba la dueña del negocio.

Ginebra se acercó, la anciana estaba profundamente concentrada en el libro de cuentas del restaurante y no notaba la presencia de la chica que la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer mi niña? — le preguntó la anciana sin apartar los ojos del libro.

— Vengo por lo del anuncio — fue hasta entonces que la mujer la miró con escrutinio y fríamente, observó la piel blanca, las mejillas arreboladas por el aire frío del exterior, la nariz pequeña y el abrigo que al parecer no era tan barato.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué una chica que trae un abrigo fino quiere trabajar en la limpieza de éste lugar? — la anciana se recargó con los codos sobre la madera del mostrador esperando la respuesta de esa chica.

— El abrigo fue un obsequio, yo no tengo dinero para comprar algo tan costoso — le contestó Ginebra encogiéndose de hombros.

— Bien, déjame ver tus manos — Ginebra no entendió el motivo por el cual esa anciana quería ver sus manos pero sin objetar las sacó de los bolsillos del abrigo y se las ofreció sin pretextos — parece ser que en verdad has trabajado antes, son fuertes ¿Tienes alguna recomendación de otro lugar donde antes hayas trabajado?

— No, acabo de llegar al país, no conozco a nadie y necesito trabajar si quiero sobrevivir— la puerta se abrió dejando escuchar nuevamente el repiquetear de las campanillas, ambas mujeres miraron quién había llegado, era un hombre joven, varonil y atractivo que venía empujando la silla de ruedas de una chica rubia y grácil, a Ginebra le recordó a las muñecas de porcelana que alguna vez pudo tener de niña, antes que su vida diese un vuelco total, los seguía una mujer ya madura, de porte elegante y prepotente, los tres fueron a una mesa que al parecer solían ocupar con frecuencia; todas las personas que estaban en el restaurante miraban curiosos e interesados, se levantaban de sus asientos para poder ver mejor a las personas que acababan de entrar.

— Permíteme niña, en seguida te atiendo — dijo la mujer que tomó tres menús, salió de atrás del mostrador a través de una puertita y se dirigió a la mesa que acababa de ser ocupada.

— Mi querido Terry Grandchester —dijo la señorita Goldsmith con voz muy alegre y entusiasta mientras les repartía las cartas con los menús que ofrecían para la cena — pensé que ya no vendrías el día de hoy, pero mira, me has dado la alegría de tenerte aquí y más al ver que has venido con tu prometida y con su madre.

— Muchas gracias señorita Goldsmith — contestó Terry tratando de que su sonrisa no fuese fingida, Susana parecía estar en la gloria y su madre ni siquiera miraba a la anciana.

Ginebra estaba atenta a la escena, ese hombre era en verdad muy atractivo y gallardo, pero no comprendía bien por que toda la gente le prestaba tanta atención a su reciente llegada, de pronto y sin esperárselo se percató de que la acompañante de ese hombre la miraba, la chica rubia de silla de ruedas la veía fijamente, con su mirada recorrió cada centímetro de su figura, parecía como si la estuviese evaluando en silencio, cuando hubo terminado con su inspección dirigió la vista nuevamente hacia el joven.

Después de algunos minutos más de plática, la anciana regresó sonriente al mostrador donde había dejado esperando a Ginebra.

— ¿En qué estábamos? — preguntó la anciana que regresaba a su puesto detrás del mostrador.

— Disculpe — dijo Ginebra — ¿Quiénes son ellos?, veo que toda la gente les presta mucha atención.

— Mi niña ¿acaso has vivido en una cueva? — preguntó la anciana visiblemente sorprendida — ese joven es Terrence Grandchester, es el mejor actor de teatro que Broadway ha tenido, es increíble verlo actuar, la chica que lo acompaña se llama Susana Marlowe es su prometida, eran compañeros en la compañía teatral y ella le salvó la vida pero perdió una pierna, ambos están muy enamorados… Es una historia como de una novela romántica… Y la mujer que los acompaña es la señora Marlowe, la madre de Susana.

— Pues tan enamorados no creo que estén — murmuró Ginebra mirando como Susana parloteaba incansablemente mientras Terry simplemente leía la carta sin prestarle atención.

— ¿Qué dices niña? — preguntó la anciana sorprendida.

— Nada, no me preste atención, estoy pensando en voz alta.

— Platícame sobre ti, mi nombre es Alice Goldsmith y soy la dueña de éste restaurante, mi sobrino Frederick me ayuda pero salió con unos amigos, nada más tenemos ahora a los cocineros y a una mesera, necesitamos a una chica que barra, friegue el piso y lave la loza.

— Me llamó Ginebra des Forêts, vengo de Francia, acaba de terminar la guerra y no hay muchas oportunidades por allá ahora, así que vendí todo lo que tenía y vine para acá y ahora ando buscando trabajo — la señorita Goldsmith la observaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima, parecía ser sincera y en verdad necesitaba alguien que hiciera el trabajo.

— Bien, mañana podrás comenzar con tu trabajo, llega aquí a las seis de la mañana, te daré un uniforme y lo primero que harás será limpiar todas las mesas, barrer y fregar bien el piso antes de que lleguen las primeras personas a desayunar¿De acuerdo?

— Si, mañana estaré aquí puntual ¿podría comer algo?, tengo dinero para pagarle — preguntó Ginebra mientras hurgaba en el interior del bolsillo del abrigo comprobando para si misma que había algunas monedas ahí.

— Claro, pasa a la cocina y dile al cocinero que te dé algo y ya lo pagarás después.

Era la primera persona amable que había encontrado en ese país y la primera con la que hablaba en mucho tiempo de una manera tranquila, ella misma había comprobado que la guerra saca a flote lo peor de las personas al ver la manera en que se comportaban todos en su país ahora que había terminado el conflicto. Le agradeció sinceramente y entró a la cocina por una puertita lateral al mostrador.

— Sussy ¿Qué miras? — preguntó la señora Marlowe a su hija que había estado observando a la chica que hablaba con la señorita Goldsmith.

— Nada más veía el cabello de esa mujer — contestó Susana — sería perfecto para las pelucas que usan en el teatro, es muy largo y negro¿no lo crees Terry?

— Mmmm — fue la única respuesta que le dio su prometido que hasta ese momento había estado ocupado masticando un palito de pan mientras esperaba su cena, alzó la vista y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la figura enfundada en un abrigo azul con una cabellera larga hasta debajo de las caderas que entraba a las cocinas del restaurante.

"Y"

N/A Bien, pues este fic lo estuve escribiendo hace bastante tiempo, lo eliminé para poder hacerle algunos cambios, tanto en la trama como en el formato, pero volveré a subirlo poco a poco en esta plataforma, espero lo disfruten.


	2. Así es la Vida

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **ASÍ ES LA VIDA.**

Sacó una mano de entre las sábanas, le encantaría quedarse a dormir un par de horas más, pero su trabajo la requería y era muy demandante, la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba de lleno en la cara y le anunciaba que ya era tarde, se quitó las sábanas de encima y a regañadientes se levantó de la cama estirándose con pereza.

Se cambió de ropa quitándose el camisón para dormir y se enfundó en su uniforme blanco de enfermera, se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a cepillarse esos rizos rubios que le caían sobre los hombros hasta la mitad de la espalda, había dejado de usar las dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza y prefería mejor amarrar su cabello en un moño sencillo y elegante arriba de su nuca, varios rizos rebeldes escapaban alrededor de su frente dándole un aire renacentista, terminó de verificar su peinado y se acomodó la cofia y cuando estuvo segura de que todo estaba en su lugar salió de su habitación y bajo al comedor en donde seguramente ya estarían casi todas las enfermeras y médicos desayunando.

Al abrir la puerta del comedor escuchó un enorme alboroto y algarabía, más que en otros días, al parecer algo tenía a todos muy excitados ya que reían y bromeaban entre sí.

Una chica llamó a Candy con una mano cuando la vio entrar al comedor, le había guardado un lugar junto a ella en su mesa, ella le sonrió y tomando una charola con un desayuno se fue a sentar con ella.

— Hola Hellen — saludó Candy tan alegre como siempre — ¿Qué ocurre?, parece como si fuese a haber una fiesta.

— Vaya que no estás enterada de nada en el hospital — dijo su amiga que resultó ser una enfermera joven y rechoncha de mirada pícara y cabello castaño — hoy en la noche llegan las enfermeras y médicos que fueron como voluntarios al frente de batalla, por eso es que todos están tan alegres y exaltados.

— Es cierto… lo había olvidado — dijo Candy con sonrojo, hacía algunos días que los directivos del hospital les habían dado esa buena noticia pero llegó a olvidarlo por la carga de trabajo tan extenuante que tuvo en la semana.

— Además — le contestó Hellen con sorna — creo que hoy te toca la guardia nocturna en pediatría.

Candy dejó de masticar el pedazo de tostada con jalea que tenía en la boca, quería dormir esa noche completa pero era verdad, tenía que hacer la guardia nocturna en el pabellón infantil.

— También había olvidado eso –suspiró Candy con inocencia.

— Últimamente olvidas todo, debes estar enamorada — esas palabras de su amiga hicieron que Candy se sintiera dolida y triste e inevitablemente recuerdos amargos se agolparon en su mente, en todo ese tiempo no había conseguido olvidar a Terry y su depresión trataba de llevarla en silencio sin que nadie más se diese cuenta de ello ni de sus llantos nocturnos, todo lo ocultaba tras sus sonrisas y aparente buen humor.

Sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos y su garganta se cerró en un nudo asfixiante, dirigió su vista al techo tratando de contener las lágrimas e intentó cambiar sus pensamientos que iban dirigidos a ese joven inglés que consiguió arrebatarle el corazón.

— Candy ¿Estás bien? — Hellen la observaba con curiosidad — de pronto te has quedado muy callada.

— Sí, estoy bien — Candy trataba de sonreír, pero sus ojos se veían cristalinos y brillantes — solamente estoy pensando en todo lo que tengo que hacer hoy.

— Supongo que es mucho, mira, se pondrá nuevamente en escena la obra de "Romeo y Julieta" — Hellen señaló con un dedo rechonch la nota de espectáculos del diario que había estado ojeando antes de que ella llegara, los ojos de Candy inspeccionaron rápidamente una fotografía en donde se veía al grupo teatral Sttaford casi completo, por que ahí no aparecía Terry — vaya, Terrence Grandchester tendrá nuevamente el papel de Romeo y Karen Klaise será Julieta… Como me gustaría ir… Candy ¿a dónde vas?

— A la sala de esterilización — soltó Candy con voz trémula mientras se levantaba de su asiento, estaba segura de que si se quedaba más tiempo escuchando a Hellen rompería en llanto, así que sin decir más salió del comedor y con pasos aletargados caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de esterilización, aún era temprano y no había nadie ahí, así que con pesar se sentó en una silla junto a un anaquel y sin poder soportarlo más, comenzó a llorar en silencio recordando aquella noche invernal en la que había abandonado a Terry con la esperanza de que fuera feliz en compañía de otra mujer.

"Y"

Había llegado poco antes de las seis de la mañana al restaurante y en una hora logró barrer y fregar el piso, lavar las ventanas y ahora estaba terminando de limpiar la última mesa al extremo del restaurante, la misma en la que habían estado sentados ese actor de teatro, su prometida y su suegra la noche anterior; ya eran las siete de la mañana y la señorita Goldsmith acababa de poner el letrero que indicaba que el negocio ya estaba abierto y los primeros clientes no tardarían en llegar a desayunar.

Frederick estaba parado detrás del mostrador y hasta ese momento no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Ginebra, esa chica estaba desesperada por conseguir empleo, así que seguramente recurriría a otros medios para conseguir algunos ingresos extra y eso le agradaba a él, además, era carne nueva y extranjera con la cual podría divertirse o al menos eso era lo que le resbalaba por el cerebro a él.

— No lo puedo creer — exclamó la señorita Goldmisth con pesar — esa mesera no ha llegado y ya es muy tarde.

— Tú sabes lo irresponsables que son tía — le contestó Frederick pensando en que cómo había acorralado a esa chica en un callejón atrás del restaurante la noche anterior y había conseguido meter su mano debajo de la falda de ella, realmente él pensaba llegar más lejos pero ella consiguió hacerle un rasguño muy profundo en su pómulo derecho antes de echarse a correr.

— Ahora vamos a necesitar una mesera nueva y nos tendremos que partir en pedazos mientras la encontramos.

— Tía ¿por qué no usas a la chica nueva?

— Vaya Frederick, no eres del todo tonto — la señorita Goldsmith se rió al ver la cara que puso su sobrino ante su broma ácida — a ver, Ginebra, ven un momento hija.

Ginebra dejó dentro de un cubo la franela con la que estuvo limpiando la mesa y fue con su patrona.

— No ha llegado la chica que servía las mesas ¿Sabes cómo se sirven? — preguntó la señorita Goldsmith mientras acomodaba las cartas.

— No, pero si me explica cómo se hace puedo intentarlo.

Las campanillas de la puerta repiquetearon recibiendo a los primeros clientes de ese día, era una pareja joven, la señorita Goldsmith tomó las cartas y acomodándose el peinado se enfiló hacia ellos.

— Frederick, explícale cómo se enumeran las mesas y qué debe hacer.

— Ven, vamos atrás para explicarte todo — Frederick señaló la puerta de una habitación que era para uso general de los trabajadores e incluso servía como vestidor al cambiarse los uniformes, Ginebra tomó el cubo con el agua jabonosa y entró a la habitación seguida por Frederick.

— Lo primero es que debes conocer la numeración de las mesas, las nones son las que van pegadas a las ventanas y paredes y las pares las que están al centro contando de izquierda a derecha — Ginebra le había dado la espalda para vaciar el contenido del cubo en un pequeño fregadero que estaba en un rincón y él aprovechaba para mirarle las pantorrillas — además, ese uniforme debes cambiarlo por el de las meseras que es de color azul marino.

Frederick hurgó en un pequeño armario y sacó un uniforme — creo que éste te vendrá bien, anda, cámbiatelo.

Ginebra tomó el vestido azul marino que Frederick le ofrecía, debía cambiarse en ese lugar, pero ese tipo no se movía de ahí y en lugar de eso la miraba interesado.

— No me pienso cambiar frente a ti Frederick — le espetó Ginebra arqueando las cejas.

— Puedes hacer de cuenta de que yo no estoy aquí.

— Sal de aquí, tengo mucho trabajo y debo cambiarme — en lugar de salir del lugar Frederick dio un paso al frente tratando de acercarse a Ginebra quien se percató de sus intenciones y tomó una escoba que estaba junto a ella.

— Está bien, está bien, ya me voy — se apresuró él echándose hacia atrás al tiempo que buscaba la perilla de la puerta a tientas, cuando por fin logró asirla salió del pequeño cuarto dando un fuerte portazo.

—Idiota — murmuró Ginebra y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

"Y"

— "¿Y no tienen labios los santos, y labios también los piadosos palmeros?" — Terry ya no tenía la necesidad de tener en sus manos los diálogos de la obra como otros actores, aún recordaba perfectamente bien lo que debía decir ya que una vez había interpretado magistralmente el papel de Romeo para esa pecosa de ojos esmeralda; estaba parado frente a Karen y sin ningún esfuerzo encarnaba su personaje, repasaban nuevamente la quinta escena de la obra en el baile de máscaras y Karen aún no conseguía concentrarse a pesar de que también había sido antes Julieta.

—"Sí peregrino, labios que deben usar en la oración"

No, no Karen, parece como si estuvieses arrullándolo — el señor Hattaway volvía a interrumpir el ensayo mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con el libreto que tenía enrollado y sujetaba con fuerza, si seguían así nunca tendrían lista la obra para el día del estreno y lo peor es que habían estado ensayando por horas — ya una vez lo hiciste y te quedó maravilloso¿qué sucede ahora?

Lo siento — se disculpó ella sonrojada — es sólo que no he podido dormir bien, eso es todo.

— Bien, treinta minutos de descanso para todos, y tú Karen, ve a tomarte un café, a ver si con eso despiertas un poco — Robert se sentó en una de las butacas repasando mentalmente lo que debían hacer y todo lo que faltaba por terminar, seguramente deberían de trabajar hasta alta horas de la noche ese y los días sucesivos y ya no podría permitirle a Terry que faltara a los ensayos.

Alzó los ojos y vio a Terry parado en la mitad del escenario viendo hacia arriba, estaba mirando los reflectores y se veía mucho más serio que en otras ocasiones.

— Terry, baja, vamos a charlar un momento — Terry bajó del escenario de un salto y con las manos en los bolsillos caminó hasta el palco en donde estaba Robert — siéntate, te veo mucho más alto parado junto a mi de esa manera.

— ¿Hay algo que te incomode? — preguntó el señor Hattaway una vez que el joven estuvo sentado, él lo observo impasible pero no contestó — no es que quiera meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden, pero te he visto más callado que antes.

— No me pasa nada Robert — contestó Terry con un suspiro ya que sabía perfectamente bien que nada estaba más alejado de la verdad.

— Bien, y dime ¿Ya fijaron alguna fecha para la boda? — Terry contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba de pronto hasta sus pies.

— No, aún no — su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal, lo que menos deseaba hacer era fijar una fecha para poner esa soga en su cuello por que una vez que lo hiciera no habría marcha atrás.

— Estás algo pálido ¿te sientes bien? — y era cierto lo que decía Robert, cada vez que pensaba en pasar el resto de su vida junto a una mujer a la cual no amaba era como si se abriera un enorme agujero bajo sus pies y lo arrastrara a un lugar oscuro y frío en donde su alma terminaría por secarse dentro de su cuerpo hasta que se muriera en vida.

— Sí, estoy bien – Dijo Terry levantándose de la butaca — iré a caminar un poco mientras termina el descanso.

— No te demores, esto tiene que salir para hoy y nos quedaremos hasta las diez para sacar al menos dos escenas y ten cuidado con tus admiradoras, deben estar arremolinándose en la entrada para verte, yo que tú, me iba por la puerta trasera.

Realmente no quería quedarse en el teatro hasta entrada la noche, le estaba comenzando una jaqueca incómoda y prefería enterrar la cabeza en las almohadas a estar viendo como esos actores que venían de escuelas dramaturgas reconocidas no podían ni siquiera hilar bien dos diálogos.

Como le había recomendado Robert, salió por una puerta trasera que era para el acceso de los empleados, había tenido la suerte de no toparse con alguna admiradora que estuviese cazándolo y muy al contrario, las calles se veían casi vacías; se había puesto un abrigo oscuro al cual le había alzado las solapas cubriéndose el cuello y parte del rostro tratando de no llamar tanto la atención, además, el aire invernal soplaba con mayor fuerza helándole el rostro por lo cual él lo hundía más en el abrigo.

Llegó al restaurante de la señorita Goldsmith, en verdad había bajado mucho la temperatura, así que tomaría un café y regresaría al ensayo en el teatro.

Tomó asiento en la mesa de costumbre y espero al servicio, muchas veces sus compañeros de teatro le habían llegado a preguntar por qué no comía en los refinados y elegantes restaurantes de la quinta avenida ya que su posición y fama se lo permitían y era lo más adecuado, a lo que él les contestaba: _"Ahí no me molestan los reporteros y fotógrafos"_ , llegaba a asistir a esos restaurantes pomposos y elegantes cuando la ocasión lo requería, principalmente cuando acudía con alguna mujer que pudiese calentarle un poco la sangre y enfriarle los recuerdos tan dolorosos que afloraban en su mente de una manera traicionera.

— Buenas tardes — esuchó una voz femenina junto a él, era la nueva mesera y no era la misma que lo había atendido el día anterior — le dejo la carta.

— No hace falta — contestó él — tráigame un café americano.

La mesera asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para traerle su orden y fue cuando Terry la miró de espaldas, seguramente esa era la mujer a la que se había referido la noche anterior Susana ya que tenía el cabello largo, lustroso y negro hasta debajo de las caderas, estaba sujeto en una trenza francesa y se bamboleaba acompasando su caminar.

No tardó en regresar con una charola, y callada y sin mirarlo dejó en la mesa una taza con el café, una azucarera y crema, una vez que hubo dejado todo el servicio, se dispuso a irse.

— Eres nueva — observó Terry, la mesera lo miró interrogante — ayer no estabas aquí y había otra chica.

— Entré a trabajar hoy.

— A ver cuánto tiempo duras aquí — la voz de Terry tenía un timbre cínico, la observó sobre el borde de su taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café humeante — para nadie es un secreto que aquí no duran las trabajadoras.

Ella miró hacia el mostrador y vio a Frederick que comprobaba su peinado a través del reflejo que le regresaba la lámina plateada de un tostador — creo que sé a qué se refiere.

— Deberías de buscarte otra cosa, hay muchas historias de horror que cuentan las meseras que han trabajado aquí.

— Creo que aún no estoy en condiciones de buscar algo más — Terry alzó los hombros sintiéndo pena por un momento — ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

Terry negó con la cabeza y la mesera se alejó hacia el mostrador dejando la charola, la señorita Goldsmith no se veía por ningún lugar, seguramente había salido dejando a su sobrino a cargo del establecimiento, además, casi no había clientela, solamente estaba un anciano leyendo un diario al otro extremo del restaurante.

Apuró su café sintiendo cómo le quemaba la garganta, quisiera o no, debía regresar a los ensayos, al menos ya se sentía un poco más alerta y trataba de convencerse a si mismo de quedarse a ensayar esa noche, así que dejó un billete sobre la mesa y salió del restaurante.

"Y"

El personal de intendencia y algunos miembros del personal administrativo habían puesto globos decorativos en el vestíbulo para darles la bienvenida a las enfermeras y médicos que regresaban del frente, mientras que en el comedor se servía una cena pocas veces vista en el hospital; la noche comenzaba a caer y ya se dejaban ver los tintes rojizos y amarillos del sol al ocultarse, casi todo el cuerpo médico estaba postrado en la puerta de entrada esperando a que sus compañeros llegaran.

Un camión grande del ejército apareció por la calle estacionándose frente al hospital, las puertas fueron abiertas y comenzó a descender el cuerpo médico voluntario en la guerra, eran caras conocidas por los trabajadores del hospital, viejos amigos y compañeros de clases, aunque también había ausencias y nadie se atrevía a preguntar dónde estaban los voluntarios que no volverían jamás; Candy estaba junto con Hellen atrás de todos parándose de puntas para alcanzar a ver.

— ¿A quién reconoces? — reguntó Hellen a Candy mientras saltaba tratando de ver sobre las cabezas de los demás.

— Puedo ver a… Marie Jonson — le contestó Candy estirando el cuello lo más que podía — y a… por Dios ¡es Flammy! — Candy se alejó de su lugar que ocupaba tratando de abrirse paso entre todas sus compañeras y médicos que estaban delante de ella tratando de ver más de cerca a su antigua compañera.

Era ella efectivamente, se veía más seria que cuando se había ido, aún llevaba el uniforme de voluntaria y miraba a todos con escrutinio sin lograr que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios.

— ¡Flammy! — gritó Candy al abrirse paso entre todos los que se arremolinaban, la enfermera dirigió la vista hacia el lugar de donde venía aquella voz de sobra conocida por ella — ¡Flammy!, qué gusto verte — Candy logró salir de entre todo ese tumulto de personas y se paró frente a Flammy, ésta le dirigió una mirada helada al tiempo que torcía los labios en un gesto despectivo — sigues siendo la misma escandalosa — le soltó Flammy a manera de saludo, nunca le había agradado del todo esa chiquilla rubia y esa muestra de emoción no era óbice para que comenzara a caerle bien y sin más, siguió su camino hasta adentrarse al hospital, dejando a Candy con un palmo de narices ante su respuesta.

Todos estaban en el comedor riendo y bromeando, los viejos grupos de amigos habían vuelto a formarse acaparando las mejores mesas del lugar, frente a la puerta podía leerse un colorido letrero de bienvenida y serpentinas brillantes volaban de un lado a otro; Candy y Hellen estaban sentadas junto con Alexandra Rice y Christine Mitchell, dos de las voluntarias con quienes habían hecho buenas amistades y platicaban interesadas sobre sus experiencias, tanto en el hospital como en el frente.

El cuerpo directivo estaba sentado en una de las mesas principales y platicaban entre ellos hasta que el médico en jefe se levantó y haciendo sonar una cuchara en su vaso pidió la atención de los presentes.

— Su atención por favor — dijo cuando todos estuvieron callados — hoy es un día lleno de bendiciones por nuestros queridos compañeros médicos y enfermeras que estuvieron en el frente han regresado sanos y salvos y desgraciadamente, otros cuerpos auxiliares no corrieron con la misma suerte al sufrir bajas entre ellos al cumplir con sus misiones de salvamento.

Candy miró a Flammy que tragó saliva pero no dejaba de tener su aspecto inmutable.

— Pero — continuo el director — así mismo se dan curiosidades y casualidades en la vida y como se dan las desgracias también se dan las alegrías y quién diría que en la guerra dos corazones podrían unirse ¿no es cierto Flammy? — la aludida sonrío levemente en algo parecido a una mueca y asintió con la cabeza ruborizándose un poco — me parece apropiado decirlo y es que Flammy se ha comprometido en matrimonio con un soldado y ya tiene una plaza de trabajo en el hospital San Louis en Nueva York… ¡Muchas felicidades!

Se escucharon murmullos generalizados en el comedor, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar y todos se miraban entre sí, hasta que fue Candy quien rompió esa reacción con un aplauso que fue seguido por los demás.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? — dijo Hellen a Alexandra que era la que estaba junto a ella — alguien por fin quiso casarse con ella, es una cascarrabias.

— Sí, pero es un soldado que quedó ciego con el gas "Cruz amarilla", su batallón fue atacado por los alemanes dentro de una trinchera — contestó Alexandra — además, el pobre chico quedó muy mal, no recuerda nada y apenas puede hablar, fue Flammy quien lo cuido hasta que pudo volver a caminar, no me extraña que esté agradecido con ella y por eso quiera hacerla su esposa.

— No dudo que esté ciego para querer casarse con ella — dijo sarcásticamente Hellen.

—Dejen de decir esas cosas tan horribles — terció Candy saliendo en defensa de Flammy — debería darles pena decir todo eso.

— Tampoco ha sido un caramelo contigo Candy — le contestó Christine — yo recuerdo cuánto te molestaba.

— Sí, pero no es su culpa vivir a la defensiva.

— Mejor vamos a cenar y dejemos el tema olvidado¿les parece? — las tres asintieron ante la propuesta de Alexandra y comenzaron a cenar en calma.

"Y"

Candy observó el mercurio dentro del termómetro, estaba terminando de tomarle la temperatura a los niños que vigilaría esa noche, ya muchos estaban dormidos y otros estaban a punto de hacerlo, anotó en el registro los datos y salió de la sala de pediatría para irse a la pequeña habitación que usaban las enfermeras y médicos de guardia para descansar un poco.

Una vez adentro se quitó la cofia y se dejó caer en un camastro con mucha pesadez, algo en su interior se había removido al escuchar sobre el reciente compromiso de Flammy y aunque se sintiera feliz por ella, algo dentro de su pecho le quemaba incómodamente y una vocecilla en su cabeza comenzaba a molestarla: _"es acaso ¿envidia?",_ se talló los ojos con las manos y suspiró pesadamente, extrañaba tanto a Terry que se sentía desfallecer por momentos, se preguntaba a cada instante qué estaría haciendo, si estaría bien o si era feliz.

Sabía muy bien que su decisión había sido hacerse a un lado y dejarlo cumplir su compromiso con Susana sin interferir y que fuese feliz con ella, pero eso no evitaba necesitarlo desesperadamente, echarlo de menos y desear escuchar el timbre de su voz al menos una vez más y por todos esos deseos y recuerdos amargos sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por las noches de una manera mucho más frecuente y desesperante.

Archie, Annie y Patty sabían muy bien por lo que estaba pasando y la visitaban con frecuencia, incluso Albert le escribía una carta al menos dos veces a la semana para estar al tanto de todos los pormenores en su vida… de no ser por ellos hubiese caído en una depresión mucho más profunda de la cual tal vez no podría salir.

Archie le había avisado que pasaría por ella al día siguiente para llevarla a dar un paseo por la ciudad y que las chicas los acompañarían, esa idea le encantó a Candy, sería una buena distracción y así evitaría pensar en Terry al menos por un rato.

Recargó su cabeza contra el muro frío y cerró los ojos y sin querer comenzó a dormitar y a duermevela se le aparecía ese chico de mirada ardiente y que al abrazarla le pedía que no se fuera…

"Y"

N/A Segundo capítulo listo, les recuerdo que solamente estoy haciéndoles algunos cambios ya que éste fic está escrito hasta el capítulo 20 aproximadamente, pero por cuestiones personales, me he atrasado con la revisión. Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews y a los que leyeron el primer capítulo, trataré de tener los demás listos en poco tiempo.

FANAWEN


	3. Una noticia

**Capítulo 3**

 **UNA NOTICIA**.

"Y"

No se habían quedado hasta las diez de la noche como había dicho Robert, ya pasaban de las once y media y apenas estaban saliendo de los ensayos, todos tenían cara de fastidio y cansancio y el día siguiente prometía ser igual; los ensayos se alargaban cada vez más y resultarían ser una tortura casi interminable hasta el día del estreno de la obra.

Terry estaba por subir a su auto pero sintió un pequeño jalón de su abrigo, al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada pizpireta de Karen.

— Hola Terry — le saludó ella sonriente a pesar del frío y del cansancio.

— Hola Karen — le contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Me preguntaba si me podrías llevar a mi casa, tú sabes que no es correcto que una dama ande sola a éstas horas por la calle — Terry sonrió de una manera más abierta, aún no estaba seguro cómo, pero esa mujer siempre lograba convencerlo de llevarla a su casa.

— Sube — dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta del auto — hace frío.

— Vaya, afuera está helando — Karen estaba frotándose las manos una contra otra tratando de calentarlas mientras que Terry se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor.

— Nevará pronto, ha bajado muy rápido la temperatura — Terry arrancó el auto al tiempo que hablaba y se encaminó por varias calles de sobra conocidas por él.

— Casi no hemos platicado en estos días Terry — soltó de pronto Karen — sé que no eres el hombre más elocuente del mundo, pero ahora te retraes más que antes.

— No sé por qué pienso que Robert te ha enviado para hablar conmigo — le espetó Terry sin apartar la vista del frente, Karen se sonrojó levemente y él se dio cuenta.

— Bueno… sí, pero también me tienes preocupada.

— No me ocurre nada, estoy bien y mi vida es maravillosa — la voz de él se escuchaba algo cortante y Karen observó como sujetaba el volante con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le notaban blancos.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué ya casi no te dejas ver en los ensayos?

— Por que me fastidia ver como esos actores recién llegados piensan que lo saben todo cuando la verdad es que son malos para actuar.

— Sí que eres duro con ellos, deberías de pensar que ellos están bajo tu sombra y se sienten aún más presionados.

Terry no le contestó más a Karen, ya no deseaba continuar discutiendo, tan solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir, al menos así olvidaba su realidad por algunas horas.

— ¿Y qué hay de Susana? — Terry tragó saliva en silencio, detestaba que las conversaciones con todas las personas tomaran esa vertiente y siempre le preguntaran por ella cuando era de quien menos quería hablar — supongo que no se enteró que saldrías tarde del ensayo y debe estar retorciéndose las manos preguntándose con quién estarás.

— No debe preguntarse nada, sabe que estoy trabajando.

— Vamos Terry, no has sido muy discreto en tus últimas correrías, a cada tanto aparecen en los diarios tus romances con todas esas mujeres…

— Bien, servida señorita, ahí está su casa — Karen miró la fachada de su casa mientras Terry bajaba para abrirle la puerta.

— Ya hablaremos después Terry, no te vas a escapar.

— Ya lo creo, hasta mañana Karen — se despidió Terry desde el interior de su auto y se marchó.

"Y"

Esos eran temas de los cuales prefería no hablar ni hacer mención, desde hacía unos meses atrás había comenzado a tener ciertas aventurillas románticas con algunas actrices, cantantes y bailarinas de moda, en todas esas mujeres cuyos nombres ya ni recordaba, esperaba encontrar ese calor que tanta falta le hacía a su espíritu, pero entre más las buscaba, más vacío se sentía y su alma se secaba más y más al ver el rostro enamorado de Susana que estaba decidida a quedarse con él para siempre…

Parpadeó fuertemente al tiempo en que daba vuelta por una de las calles, estaba oscura y húmeda por la escarcha que comenzaba a formarse sobre el asfalto, el piso brillaba reflejando la escasa luz que despedía un farol solitario y entrecortándose contra el trémulo halo de luz estaba una silueta, iba caminando con las manos dentro del abrigo y sin mayores prisas; una vez que pasó junto a esa persona Terry la miró, era la chica que le había servido el café esa mañana en el restaurante y llevaba la vista fija en el piso y ni siquiera la alzó cuando pasó él en su carro junto a ella.

Él avanzó un trecho corto y casi sin pensarlo se detuvo un poco más adelante esperando a que esa mujer pasara junto a su auto y ella lo hizo sin volver la vista hacia donde estaba él.

— Oye muchacha — dijo sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla — puedo llevarte si quieres.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró de reojo, lo reconoció como el tipo callado que había llevado a cenar a su prometida al restaurante y que esa misma mañana había tomado una taza de café.

— No, gracias — contestó con voz clara y sin emoción.

Terry la miró irse, no le extrañaba la respuesta que le había dado, lo que le parecía extraño era la falta de emotividad en sus palabras y su semblante distante y frío, si hubiese sido otra mujer, se subiría a su auto sin rechistar ni pensárselo dos veces, en cambio, ésta siguió caminando como si él no estuviera ahí.

Avanzó lentamente mientras ella caminaba hasta dar vuelta en un callejón sucio y estrecho y ahí entró en un edificio destartalado, él la miró hasta que la perdió de vista en los escalones de madera apolillada y fue hasta ese momento en el cual él se dio cuenta de que estaba siguiendo a una desconocida con la que apenas si había intercambiado un par de palabras.

— Debo estar volviéndome loco — dijo para si al tiempo que suspiraba y escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Arrancó su auto y Ginebra lo escuchó alejarse mientras estaba recargada contra el rellano de la escalera, sentía como su corazón latía desbocado, ese hombre comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

"Y"

Esa noche de guardia apenas si había tenido tiempo para dormitar un poco, sus ojos se sentían arenosos y le ardían al parpadear, lo único que la mantenía de un buen humor era el pensar que esa tarde saldría con sus amigos a pasear por la ciudad y eso la llenaba de emoción.

Caminaba desganada hacia su dormitorio y arrastraba los pies como niña pequeña, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era darse una ducha caliente y dormir un par de horas; se encaminó a las escaleras y se disponía a bajar cuando algo llamó su atención.

Frente a la escalera, junto a un ventanal que daba vista al jardín principal estaba un hombre joven, sentado en una silla de ruedas y con las manos cruzadas sobre sus muslos, se veía pensativo y cabizbajo.

Candy caminó hasta donde estaba él y se paró a su lado.

— Disculpa — le dijo ella — ¿Esperas a alguien?, ¿tienes consulta?

Él alzó la cabeza y fue cuando Candy pudo ver bien su cabello castaño un poco crecido que inevitablemente le recordó el aspecto de descuido seductor que tenía Terry, pero sus ojos casi en su totalidad eran blancos en su totalidad, dirigió su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de ella, pero sus ojos estaban dirigidos a un punto distante, el chico estaba completamente ciego.

— Sí — le contestó él con voz profunda — espero a Flammy.

— Bueno… no creo que tarde mucho en llegar… tú eres, ¿su prometido? — a Candy le costó un enorme trabajo pronunciar su pregunta, era como si las palabras se negasen a salir de su boca y se le enredaran en la lengua como hiel amarga.

— Sí, soy su prometido, me dijo que la esperara aquí mientras hablaba con un médico.

— Bien, no creo que tarde entonces, yo soy Candy, Flammy y yo fuimos compañeras en la escuela de enfermería.

— Mucho gusto Candy — contestó él ofreciéndole su mano esperando que ella la sujetara y cuando lo hizo la estrechó cálidamente — mentiría si te dijera que sé mi nombre, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, pero en el pabellón Flammy comenzó a llamarme Bruno.

— Candy, ¿Qué se supone que haces? — la voz de Flammy sonó fría y cortante a comparación de la de Bruno, ella llegó sin hacer ruido y se paró detrás de la rubia, que al escucharla dio un respingo.

— Bu… buenos días Flammy, ¿Cómo estás?

— Como si eso fuera de tu incumbencia — contestó Flammy sin rastro de simpatía mientras sujetaba la silla de Bruno y se lo llevaba de ahí.

— Flammy, no tienes por que ser así con ella — Candy alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Bruno mientras se alejaban del lugar a lo que Flammy respondió con un resoplido enfadado.

"Y"

Por tercera vez Archie sacaba del interior del saco su reloj para consultar con una rápida ojeada la hora, ya más bien su acto parecía un reflejo involuntario al estar inquieto dentro del auto, estaba sentado junto a Paty y Annie que cuchicheaban sin prestarle mucha atención; el chofer había estacionado el auto junto al hospital mientras esperaban a que Candy saliera y por cuarta vez, Archie dirigía su mirada nerviosa a las manecillas de su reloj dorado.

— Creo que debería ir a buscarla — anunció él finalmente haciendo un intento por abrir la puerta del auto — ya se tardó.

— Vamos Archie, seguramente no tomará mucho tiempo más, lo más probable es que haya tenido algún imprevisto con un paciente.

La respuesta de Annie no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo, sabía que el trabajo de Candy podía llegar a ser muy estresante y absorbente pero no le gustaba que llegara tarde, siempre le corría por la cabeza la idea de que le pudiese ocurrir algo o de que algún patán aprovechado la estuviese molestando, deseaba salir del auto y entrar al hospital a buscarla y estar seguro de que se encontraba bien, pero trataba de controlar sus nervios tamborileando sus dedos sobre su pierna derecha.

— Mira Archie, ahí viene — no hacía falta que Paty se lo dijera, ya la había visto tan radiante como siempre con una falda de lino, recta y entubada que le resaltaba su figura curveada, ella era capaz de que a cualquier hombre se le escapara el aliento con sólo verla caminar, a Archie le encantaba ésa moda ya que de vez en cuando podía echar una furtiva mirada a los bien torneados tobillos de Candy.

— Perdonen el retraso — se excusó Candy cuando Archie bajo a abrirle la portezuela del auto — tuve que entregar los reportes de la guardia de anoche y se me fue el tiempo con eso.

Se acomodó junto con sus amigas y a una indicación de Archie el auto arrancó.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — preguntó Candy después de un rato, el auto dobló una esquina y Candy reconoció que llegaban a una zona muy exclusiva de la ciudad.

— La tía abuela quiere que almorcemos con ella — le anunció Archie sin tratar de darle mucha importancia al asunto, aunque sabía que posiblemente eso le incomodara un poco a Candy ya que continuamente seguía chocando su personalidad con la de la tía abuela.

— Pensé que iríamos a pasear — soltó Candy un poco consternada con la noticia, se sentía desilusionada, ésa no era precisamente la manera en la cual ella deseaba pasar su día libre. A pesar de que la tía abuela finalmente la había aceptado como un miembro más de la familia Andley, aún no aceptaba del todo que ella trabajara ni que viviese con las extravagantes modas que estaban invadiendo al mundo.

— Lo lamento Candy — se apresuró Archie a disculparse — pero la tía abuela insistió en que fuéramos a almorzar con ella, creo que últimamente se ha sentido sola y quiere algo de compañía, cuando terminemos qué tal si vamos a pasear al centro, no tenemos por qué quedarnos aquí toda la mañana.

— Claro Archie, no hay problema — aunque realmente sí lo había por que no quería estar escuchando las múltiples quejas y reprimendas que la tía abuela estaría dando durante todo el almuerzo.

— Oh, Candy, Patty, miren — Annie estaba señalando hacia la calle, justamente hacia un grupo de chicas que caminaban por la acera - ¿No creen que es hermoso ése corte de cabello?

— No se te vaya a ocurrir cortar tu cabello Annie — se quejó Archie en un tono seco — eso de que las chicas ahora parecen chicos creo que no me agrada mucho.

— Vamos Archie, está de moda el estilo garçon, es algo menos formal, pero no pierde el estilo elegante.

— Patty tiene razón Archie, no seas tan serio, Candy, ¿qué tal si vamos a cortarnos el cabello?, anda, sería divertido.

— No lo sé Annie, sería un cambio muy radical.

— Nunca te has hecho nada diferente, anda, no pierdes nada con experimentar — Annie, Archie y Candy miraron extrañados a Patty con su propuesta — es más, yo también pienso cortar un poco más mi cabello.

— Está bien, pero solo un poco — Annie sonreía emocionada ante la respuesta de Candy, aunque ella aún no se sentía del todo segura de querer cortar sus rizos rubios.

— Van a parecer muchachos — suspiró Archie con resignación — no le digan nada a la tía abuela, será mejor ver su reacción ya que las vea con el cabello corto.

"Y"

Llegaron en poco tiempo a la casa que estaba ocupando la tía abuela, grande y aristocrática como su posición requería, llena de habitaciones y viejos recuerdos escondidos entre antigüedades y pasillos interminables en donde las palabras se ahogaban y la soledad se hacía presente a cada respirar.

Entraron siendo escoltados por el mayordomo y los guió hasta un pequeño recibidor que era ocupado para ocasiones menos formales, ahí estaba parada la tía abuela, con su porte recto e impecable mientras veía un retrato al óleo.

— Buenos días tía abuela — saludó Archie dirigiéndose hacia ella.

— Él es mi hermano Preston — le dijo ella tranquilamente, como si no hubiera escuchado el saludo de Archie — tenía espíritu aventurero y le encantaba viajar, fue una lástima que muriera tan lejos del hogar.

— ¿En dónde murió? — las palabras de Candy hicieron que la anciana saliera de sus pensamientos y clavó los ojos directamente en ella.

— En África, le llamaba la atención explorar las ruinas egipcias y enfermó de malaria — el tono de voz que utilizaba con Candy era rígido, aún no la aceptaba completamente como un miembro de la familia — era muy joven, apenas tenía veintiocho años, no se casó ni tuvo hijos, de no haber enfermado él hubiese sido la cabeza de la familia por derecho de herencia.

Candy miró el retrato y le recordó muchísimo a Albert, ya que al igual que él, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y al parecer, el mismo carácter curioso e inquieto.

— Pasen a la terraza, he pedido que nos lleven el almuerzo ahí — la tía abuela se adelantó hasta la terraza y ya estaba dispuesto el almuerzo sobre una mesa con un mantel blanco con bordados a mano, seguramente hecho por ella misma en sus momentos de ocio.

— Y bien Archie, dime, ¿ya han fijado fecha para la boda? — preguntó la tía abuela mientras veía como una de las doncellas servía jugo de naranja en las copas.

— No, aún no — Archie sintió como si se le enredara algo en la garganta y le impidiera respirar bien, a pesar de que quería a Annie, aún no la amaba lo suficiente como para querer formalizar ésa relación.

— Bien, cuando lo hagan, quiero que me avisen con anticipación para poder organizar una recepción adecuada-

— No se preocupe señora Elroy, usted será la primera en saberlo — le ontestó Annie con una gran sonrisa, esperaba que Archie le pidiera matrimonio en poco tiempo.

— Disculpe señora — se disculpó el mayordomo que traía una carta sobre una charola plateada — le ha llegado éste telegrama urgente.

— ¿Un telegrama?, no me imagino de quien podrá ser — la tía abuela tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo al tiempo que los labios se le secaban y comenzaba a faltarle la respiración — por Dios…

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir ya que se desplomaba inconsciente, Archie se levantó como impulsado por un resorte para auxiliarla mientras el mayordomo la sostenía.

— No la muevas Archie — le ordenó Candy que ya estaba junto a ella tomándole el pulso.

— Patty, ¿qué dice ése telegrama? — preguntó Annie mientras abanicaba con una servilleta a la anciana, Patty tomó el papel del piso y comenzó a leerlo.

— Han encontrado vivo a Stear… — contestó Patty al borde del llanto.

"Y"

Toda la mañana habían pasado ensayando la escena del baile de máscaras y Terry se sentía al borde de la desesperación, aunque ya en las últimas dos horas por fin habían conseguido un gran avance y ya nada más faltaban algunos detalles por arreglar, pero eso no evitaba que el casnancio lo invadiera, junto con deseo de echarse en su cama y no despertar por varios días, pero como sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible lo único que atinó a hacer fue el irse a su camerino en el descanso y recostarse sobre un diván que tenía para su uso personal.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento tratando de relajarse y de olvidarse de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, había veces en que deseaba a quedarse a vivir para siempre en el teatro con tal de escaparse de Susana que día a día se volvía más aprensiva con él, pero inevitablemente trataba de hacerle frente a ése problema de la manera más estoica posible, aunque a veces, al llegar a su casa y ser recibido por la oscuridad y el frío se desquitaba con cuanto mueble encontrara a su paso mandándolo a volar a un rincón de un certero puntapié.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse más tranquilo cuando un par de golpecillos trémulos a su puerta hicieron que diera un respingo, intentó ignorarlos girándose sobre su costado derecho, pero alcanzó a escuchar como giraban lentamente la perilla.

— ¿Terry? — una voz femenina que no reconoció le hablaba desde el hueco de la puerta, no le interesaba quien fuera, así que ni siquiera dio señas de haberla escuchado – Terry, perdona que te moleste, pero… es que yo…

— Vete de aquí — ordenó él con voz ronca y cansada.

— No te molestes Terry — se justificó ella nuevamente — lo que pasa es que me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo-

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó él alzando la cabeza para verla mejor, pero no la reconoció.

— Soy Grace Spencer — contestó con una sonrisilla tímida — no tiene mucho que entré a la compañía y pensé que sería lindo conocernos un poco.

— Hmmmmm, no gracias — le contestó él sin rechistar, al tiempo que volvía a recostarse sobre el almohadón del diván.

—¿Cómo? Pero es que, es un simple almuerzo.

— Tienes razón — contestó él incorporándose — tengo hambre, así que iré a almorzar, pero no contigo, prefiero hacerlo sólo.

Pasó junto a ella tomando su chaqueta del perchero y abrió la puerta parándose a un costado mientras le hacía una seña a la chica para que saliera.

— Es mucho mejor comer acompañado, ¿no crees? — ella le sonreía de una manera un poco más seductora esperanzada de que lograría convencerlo.

— Y es mucho mejor cuando mi acompañante me agrada — las palabras de Terry le cayeron como agua helada, ya le habían dicho que él era muy reservado, pero nunca creyó que le daría ésa respuesta y sin más, él salió por la puerta trasera sin mirarla otra vez.

"Y"

Caminó por las calles congeladas, el frío era cada vez mayor pero le agradaba ése ambiente grisáceo con aire de melancolía que se respiraba por toda la ciudad.

Llegó al restaurante de la señorita Goldsmith y al abrir lo recibieron los repiqueteos de las campanillas que él comenzaba a odiar, se fue a sentar directamente en la mesa que siempre ocupaba y echó un vistazo al negocio, quizás sería por el frío que imperaba en la zona, pero el restaurante estaba vacío o excepción de él, que era el único cliente.

— Buenos días, le dejo la carta — era aquella chica que ahora era la nueva mesera, Terry sujetó la carpetita de cartón negro que ella le ofrecía mientras la miraba directamente.

— Lamento haberte asustado anoche — le dijo sin dejar de verla mientras ella colocaba el azúcar y la crema sobre la mesa.

— No me asustó — le contestó sin mirarlo, algo en él la ponía nerviosa.

— No creo que sea correcto que una dama camine sola por las calles a ésas horas de la noche

— Es la hora en que salí de trabajar, en seguida vuelvo a tomarle su orden – Ella se alejó bamboleando su larga trenza mientras recogía algunos saleros vacíos y servilletas sucias de las otras mesas y las colocaba en una charola que llevaba a la altura de su hombro.

Detrás del mostrador estaba Frederick retocándose su envaselinado cabello mientras veía de reojo a ésa chica, llegó un momento en que no le quitó la mirada de encima y se dedicó a mirarle descaradamente las caderas y las pantorrillas, desvió su vista únicamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Terry lo estaba viendo.

— ¿Ya está listo para ordenar? —había regresado la mesera y llevaba una pequeña libreta en su mano y estaba atenta esperando a que Terry le dijera qué quería comer.

— Deberías cambiar de empleo, en el teatro en donde trabajo están solicitando una chica que haga el aseo — ella lo miró sin comprender parpadeando un par de veces — no es muy conveniente que sigas aquí y más sabiendo cómo es Frederick.

— ¿En el teatro? — preguntó ella, como si con eso comprendiera mejor lo que Terry le acababa de decir.

— Sí, hace días que no se presenta a trabajar la mujer que hacía la limpieza, así que será despedida, podrías pasar en la tarde a preguntar.

— Como si fuese tan sencillo, soy extranjera y no tengo recomendaciones.

— Ve al teatro hoy, pregunta por Robert Hattaway, dile que te envía Terry.

Ginebra suspiró, no estaba segura de poder cambiar de empleo tan rápido aunque eso de ser mesera y la que hacía la limpieza en el lugar no era nada sencillo.

— ¿Ya está listo para que le tome su orden?

"Y"

Listo el tercer capítulo, muchas gracias a las personas que han estado leyendo mi historia, pero quisiera puntualizar algo sumamente importante:

Hace unas semanas se dio un conflicto con una chica del fandom de Yuri On Ice, ella escribía un fanfic que no terminó como sus seguidoras lo esperaban y fue atacada de manera personal, las chicas publicaron información de ella, sus teléfonos e incluso su dirección para que los demás pudieran agredirla y todo porque no escribió lo que ellas esperaban. No sé cómo va el asunto de ella, pero resulta frustrante que las personas se vayan a esos extremos del fanatismo; y se preguntarán ¿Qué tiene qué ver esto con el fandom de Candy Candy? Pues que hace unos tres o cuatro meses, comenté en un grupo de seguidoras de la historia, que quizás Terry y Candy pudieron sanar sus heridas y seguir sus propias vidas sin encasillarse en una relación que no pudo ser, quizás solamente era un amor inmaduro de adolescentes y que con el tiempo, habían encontrado a alguien más para seguir adelante. Recuerdo la cantidad de insultos y ataques que recibí por haber hecho ése comentario y mejor opté por salir del grupo. 

Esto lo escribo porque no creo que Terry se haya quedado célibe como santo, esperando a que Candy volviera por él, ni tampoco creo que Candy se quedara a convertirse en una pasa de uva esperando a que pasara un milagro y que volviera a poner a Terry en el camino de su vida. Por eso es que quise escribir esta historia, todos quedamos frustrados con el final tan escueto que nos dieron las dibujantes del manga y muchos buscamos un final alternativo. Así que por favor, si no les gustan los OC o esperan que esto sea puro amor y dulzura de la pareja Canon y no son tolerantes con las ideas de los demás, les pido de la manera más atenta y amable, que sigan de largo, para evitar conflictos y que alguien me suelte algún insulto por no pensar como los demás o aceptar la historia sin refutar. Así no funciono yo.

Y ahora sí, pasemos a algo más agradable después de ésta rápida aclaración.

 **Phambe** , merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, toi es la premiere personne qui m'écrire en a different idiome. Excuse moi pour mon français, c'est pas bon, j' ai etúdie le français, mais que j' ai oublie tout.

 **Vialsi** , no te preocupes, el soldado ciego no es Stear y tienes razón, también a mi me molesta Candy cuando está de bondadosa con la gente que la trata con la punta del pie. Tengo aproximadamente hasta el capítulo 20 de éste fic, tengo que hacerle muchas correcciones, pero espero ir subiendo un capítulo por semana.

 **Dianley** , creo que Terry nunca le hizo caso a Susana y ahora más que nunca y como dicen por ahí "Las palabras lastiman, pero la indiferencia mata".

 **Darling Eveling** , gracias por seguir mi historia, significa mucho para mi.

Gracias a las personas que llegan como visita y que me dejan un comentario y a los lectores fantasma que me leen, su apoyo es muy importante. Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	4. Decisiones dolorosas

**Capítulo 4**

 **DECISIONES DOLOROSAS.**

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

— Bien, entonces, ¿qué haremos? — preguntó Archie, estaba sentado en un sofá en la sala principal de la casa de la tía abuela, tenía la cabeza gacha y se mecía su cabello con las manos.

— La tía abuela no está en condiciones optimas para viajar, tuvo una descompensación en la presión arterial, lo mejor para ella es el descanso.

Archie miró a Candy alzando ligeramente la cabeza, ella estaba parada junto a la ventana viendo hacia el exterior, según lo informado en el telegrama, se pedía que pasaran a recoger al soldado Alistir Cornwell Andley al Hospital Monte Sinaí en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero era indispensable que se presentaran familiares directos para poder hacer los trámites correspondientes al traslado.

— Debo ir por él, haré los preparativos ahora mismo para salir, Candy, necesito que me acompañes.

Annie clavó sus ojos directamente en Archie, no creyó haber escuchado bien, no podía estarle pidiendo a Candy que lo acompañara, eso implicaba que pasarían varios días juntos y solos.

— Archie — dijo Candy con un titubeo — sería mejor que te acompañara Annie.

— Eso sería tan inapropiado, no puedo viajar sólo con mi novia, se prestaría a interpretaciones incorrectas — contestó Archie levantándose mientras que con un movimiento elegante se abrochaba los botones de su chaqueta — tú eres mi prima, no habría ningún inconveniente en eso.

— Prefiero ir yo Archie, además, Candy tiene trabajo — Annie estaba a la defensiva y le había arrebatado la palabra de la boca a Candy.

— Eso no es problema, iré a hablar ahora mismo con los directivos del hospital, arreglaremos esto y en verdad Annie, sería impropio que viajáramos juntos, las personas suelen malinterpretar lo que sucede.

— Es mejor que vaya Candy con él Annie — Patty había entrada a la habitación, se había sentido mareada y la dejaron recostada en una recámara para que se tranquilizara, ahora se veía más relajada, pero pálida y un poco temblorosa.

— Candy, es muy importante que me acompañes.

— Está bien, iré, además, es un milagro que hayan encontrado a Stear.

— Bien, entonces, mandaré a alguien a comprar los boletos del tren, mientras, la dejaré en la estética para que se hagan su corte de cabello y pasaré por ustedes en dos horas mientras arreglo todo.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

El auto en donde viajaban se estacionó frente a una estética muy limpia y lujosa, ése era el lugar al que acudía la tía abuela cuando quería algún peinado elegante cuando asistía a las fiestas y reuniones de las que tanto gozaba.

— Las dejo aquí chicas — avisó Archie sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla mientras que el chofer abría la puerta para que ellas bajaran — pasaré en dos horas por ustedes, Patty, debes de quedar aún más hermosa para que Stear se sorprenda cuando te vea, nos vemos-

El vehículo se alejó dejando a una Patty visiblemente sonrojada, Candy le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un apretón cariñoso.

— Es maravilloso que él esté vivo — dijo Patty, sentía su garganta seca y su corazón latía desbocado — es casi increíble.

— Sí, lo es, ¿No lo crees Annie?

— Sí, ¿podemos entrar? Annie se adelantó a las demás, iba seria y su respuesta había sido muy brusca, sin esperarlas abrió la puerta de la estética y entró sin voltear a verlas.

– Ven Patty, será mejor que entremos — Candy suspiró y se enfiló hacia el negocio.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

El restaurante de la señorita Goldsmith estaba abarrotado a más no poder, de pronto había llegado una cantidad pasmosa de gente y todos pedían ser atendidos lo más pronto posible y llamaban a la mesera casi a gritos la cual no se daba abasto atendiendo a tantas personas.

— Vas muy bien muchacha — soltó Frederick cuando Ginebra pasó frente al mostrador con una charola al hombro mientras que con la otra mano empujaba un carrito lleno de postres, ella dio un resoplido de enfado mientras Frederick reía a carcajadas, simplemente la veía trabajar mientras comía un trozo de pastel de chocolate, lo único que tenía que hacer era recibir el dinero y dar el cambio, nada complicado ni estresante.

— Mi tía no va a estar hoy, ¿qué tal si organizamos una cena romántica solos tú y yo? — le ofreció a Ginebra cuando se había acercado al mostrador con la cuenta para que la cobrara, ella lo miró con curiosidad cuando él le sonrió seductoramente — anda, tendrás el placer de estar conmigo, después podríamos ir a mi casa, mi tía jugará canasta con sus amigas hoy y regresara muy tarde, ¿qué opinas?

— Se te pegó el chocolate en un diente — se burló ella cuando por fin le había dado el cambio de la cuenta. Frederick tomó rápidamente el tostador que siempre tenía al alcance para comprobar lo que ella le había dicho.

— Oye, no es cierto — ero Ginebra ya se había alejado hasta el otro extremo del restaurante para seguir atendiendo a los clientes — eres una zorra.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

— No puede ser — se quejó Candy cuando el primer mechón de su cabello rubio caía al piso, se veía largo, ondulado y lustroso, no tenía idea de cómo quedaría el corte pero poco a poco más mechones caían dejando una suave alfombra dorada a sus pies.

— No se preocupe Mademoiselle, ésta es la moda, se verá preciosa, como ésas vampiresas de las películas — le decía el peluquero tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero no daba muchos resultados.

— Candy, ¿tú crees que a Stear le guste mi corte? — ahora Patty ya no se veía consternada sino eufórica y alegre y tenía una sonrisa que hacía tiempo no se le veía.

— Le va a encantar Patty — la apoyó Candy con un tono alegre, pero no dejaba de ver su reflejo en el espejo mientras el peluquero iba cortando más y más cabello.

Annie no decía ni una palabra y al parecer no le daba mucha importancia a que le estuvieran cortando su largo cabello negro, ni siquiera volteaba a ver a sus amigas y se limitaba en tener la vista clavada al frente.

— Estás muy seria Annie, ¿pasa algo? — la pregunta de Patty hizo que Annie clavara sus ojos en ella y se veían algo enrojecidos.

— No me pasa nada — contestó tratando de sonreír aunque su gesto parecía más una mueca torcida – Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.

Candy la miró, tenía una idea de por qué Annie estaba tan molesta, pero no quería hacer comentarios frente a Patty.

— Supongo que van a dormir en habitaciones separadas.

— ¿De qué hablas Annie? — preguntó Candy sorprendida.

— Te preguntó que si Archie y tú dormirán en habitaciones separadas.

— Annie, no entiendo a qué viene tu pregunta, claro que dormiremos en habitaciones separadas, ése no es motivo por el cual deberías de estar tan preocupada — Candy no podía creer la pregunta de Annie, ya se imaginaba que podría estar un poco celosa porque haría el viaje con Archie, pero nunca creyó que su preocupación llegara a tal extremo.

— Annie, ella y Archie son primos, no deberías estar haciendo ésas preguntas — Patty estaba sorprendida, nunca hubiese pensado que Annie fuese tan prejuiciosa.

— Sólo es curiosidad — contesto Annie encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que intentaba sonreír con una mueca.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

— Muy bien, creo que la presión y el cansancio los ayuda a trabajar mejor — Robert estaba parado a la mitad del escenario mientras los actores lo rodeaban y escuchaban sus palabras — si seguimos a éste paso y trabajando como hoy es posible que tengamos la obra lista días antes de lo programado, así que por favor, estudien bien sus papeles y traten de encarnar lo más posible al personaje porque solamente de ésta manera podremos ir más rápido en los ensayos.

Terry escuchaba sin mucho ánimo lo que decía el señor Hattaway, se había parado a un extremo del escenario y estaba recargado contra un pilar al tiempo que, distraídamente cruzaba los brazos; lo único que comenzaba a crisparlo era que ésa chiquilla que lo había invitado a almorzar ésa mañana estuviese viéndolo fijamente y de vez en cuando intercambiaba algún susurro con sus amigas y era cuando ellas volteaban a verlo y reían tontamente.

Trató de ignorarlas y dirigió su vista hacia el techo, del cual pendían los reflectores pesadamente y una sensación ardorosa inundo su garganta y le impidió respirar bien, esos trozos de acero y cristal le traían muy malos recuerdos y por ésa misma razón, deseo irse de ahí, escapar y esconderse en algún lugar en donde jamás lo encontraran, incluso, deseaba escapar de su mente que ella misma lo llegaba a traicionar con tanta frecuencia que ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los tropiezos que le había puesto mezquinamente.

Cerró sus ojos que le ardían, no sabía si era por el cansancio o por los enormes deseos de llorar que lo habían atrapado como un torbellino que se negaba a soltarlo, incluso, un escalofrío le recorrió desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de su cadera, abrió sus ojos cristalinos que comenzaban a enrojecerse y se perdió tras bambalinas, no quería quedarse ahí con todos sus compañeros al tanto de lo que hacía.

Se fue caminando rápidamente por los pasillos estrechos que estaban en la parte trasera del teatro y llegó a su camerino, entró y lo cerró con un fuerte portazo y sin encender la luz fue a sentarse en el diván que tantas veces lo había recibido cálidamente y ahí, sin ningún tapujo se echó a llorar como un niño pequeño; escondió su rostro entre sus dedos fríos y sollozó dejando escapar las lágrimas que le surcaban el rostro como ríos salados, poco a poco fue dejándose caer sobre su costado y se abrazó a si mismo sin dejar de llorar… nadie jamás lo había visto así, prefería esconder esas lágrimas tan vergonzosas detrás de su semblante frío y distante, eso era lo mejor, que nadie se enterara de que su paz emocional estaba pendiendo peligrosamente de un hilo que amenazaba con romperse y que al hacerlo, él caería en un pozo envenenado del cual jamás saldría vivo.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

— Se ven… fabulosas — Archie ahogó una exclamación de sropresa cuando Annie, Patty y Candy subieron al auto mostrando sus nuevos peinados, cortísimos como marcaba la moda, él maldijo para sus adentros, no sabía a qué desequilibrado se le había ocurrido que era una buena idea cortar el cabello de las mujeres al punto que parecían muchachos o criaturas andróginas.

— ¿Te gusta Archie? — Le preguntó Annie con voz melosa mientras tocaba las puntas de su cabello que apenas si le cubría las orejas.

— Te ves hermosa… las tres se ven hermosas — fue cuando Archie vio a Candy, ya sin sus largos rizos rubios y brillantes, ahora mostraba el cabello corto, ondulado y con raya a un lado, pero le sorprendió lo largo y fino que era su cuello, jamás se había percatado de eso, incluso le dio la impresión de que estuviera hecho de mármol.

— ¿Qué miras Archie? — cuestionó Annie que no le quitaba la vista de encima y ahora estaba más paranoica que nunca.

— Nada — se apresuró a contestar tragando saliva — es que se ven muy diferentes, Patty, cuando Stear te vea se enamorará más que nunca de ti — pensó que desviando el tema sería una buena manera de escapar de las interrogantes de Annie que se veía notoriamente molesta.

— Haces que me apene Archie — Patty se agachó tratando de disimular su vergüenza, aunque sus orejas enrojecidas la delataban.

— Bien, bien — Archie estaba sonriente e incluso más inquieto que otras veces — Candy, salimos en el tren de las ocho de la noche, tenemos boletos para el vagón de primera clase, hoy es martes, llegaremos ahí el jueves a la una de la tarde – Candy suspiró y agachó levemente la cabeza – Lo siento, es un viaje largo, pero iremos cómodos.

— Tengo que pedir permiso en el hospital para que me dejen ir.

— Entonces iremos a dejarte al hospital para que hagas tus maletas y pidas el permiso, pasaré nuevamente por ti a las seis y media de la tarde para ir a la estación del tren, ¿te parece bien? — Archie le ofreció a Candy el telegrama en donde notificaban el encuentro de Stear – Llévatelo para que lo muestres a tus superiores, por si acaso no te creen.

Candy tomó el papel y Archie rozó levemente la mano de Candy, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Annie.

— Insisto en que debería ser yo quien tiene que acompañarte Archie — la molestia de Annie ya era imposible de ocultar y apretaba los puños constantemente.

— Hablaremos de eso más tarde Annie — el tono de voz de Archie no admitía ningún reproche, Annie parpadeó incrédula, ya que jamás le había hablado así.

El viaje hasta el hospital fue en absoluto silencio, Annie miraba fijamente hacia el exterior e igualmente lo hacía Archie, era notorio que se aproximaba una pelea. Pronto llegaron al hospital y Archie se apeó para ayudar a Candy a bajar del auto para finalmente acompañarla hasta la entrada del edificio.

— Archie, no quiero que vayan a discutir por mi culpa — le suplicó Candy preocupada.

— No te preocupes, si llegásemos a discutir, no será por tu culpa, sino por sus celos — Archie tomó la mano de Candy de una manera discreta para que nadie más viese el contacto – aunque, debo de admitir que me emociona hacer éste viaje contigo.

— No digas eso Archie — pidió Candy con las mejillas enrojecidas.

— Es la verdad — en el rostro de Archie se dibujo una sonrisa brillante al tiempo que su voz se volvía más profunda y aterciopelada — será divertido, platicaremos mucho, además, mi hermano está vivo, eso es lo más increíble.

— Debo entrar — Candy trató de zafar su mano pero Archie se la llevó a los labios y depositó un beso suave y cálido.

\- Nos veremos en la tarde — Candy dio la media vuelta entrando al hospital, podía sentir la mirada intensa de Archie clavada en su espalda, pero haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, evitó el girar la cabeza, no deseaba que Annie se enfadara aún más.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

— Frederick, déjame pasar — Ginebra trataba de sortear al hombre que la había seguido al pequeño cuarto de servicio sin que ella se diera cuenta y la había acorralado en un rincón, estaba pegando cada vez más su cuerpo contra ella que se retorcía tratando de zafarse.

— No te pongas necia — le susurró mientras recorría la pierna de ella con una mano y le subía lentamente la tela de la falda buscando tocar su piel — te conviene recibir dinero extra para pagar ésa inmundicia en donde vives.

— ¡Suéltame maldito enfermo! — le gritó Ginebra empujándolo con más fuerza, consiguió echarlo un poco hacia atrás y fue cuando ella aprovechó para tratar de escapar de ahí.

— No te vas a ir — anunció él con enojo y alcanzó a sujetarla de su larga trenza jalándola dolorosamente, le dio otro tirón fuerte y fue cuando logró bajarla al piso.

— ¡Déjame! — gritó ella al tiempo que se sacudía, aunque era poco probable que alguien la escuchara ya que estaban cerca de las cocinas y el ruido de las cacerolas y el hervor de la comida amortiguaba sus gritos.

— ¡Quédate quieta, maldita zorra embustera! — dos golpes sonaron en el pequeño cuarto, Frederick le había propinado dos bofetadas en el rostro a Ginebra con tal fuerza que le escurrían hilillos de sangre por la nariz – no eres más que una ramera, como si esto no te gustara.

Los golpes la dejaron aturdida y dejó de forcejear por un momento, lo que le permitió a Frederick el desgarrarle el blusón de su vestido descubriendo el corpiño que cubría su pecho y sin dudarlo, rompió la delgada gasa de la ropa interior. De forma dolorosa y sin cuidado, comenzó a estrujar la delicada piel de los senos de Ginebra.

\- Esto te va a gustar, ya lo veras — tenía la vista nublada gracias a las dos fuertes bofetadas que había recibido en el rostro, pero distinguió cómo Frederick bajaba la cremayera de su pantalón y hurgaba dentro sacando su miembro ya rígido, intentó separarle las piernas para osicionarse entre ellas y ella alcanzó a ver algo brillante cerca de su mano; era una pequeña espátula que utilizaba para despegar la suciedad que se quedaba firmemente pegada al piso, no se lo pensó dos veces y tomó la delgada lámina, sujetándola fuertemente con la mano y tratando de evitar el mareo, atacó al hombre con el filo de la lámina, ocasionándolele a Frederick un corte profundo desde el pómulo izquierdo hasta la barbilla, él se echó hacia atrás gritando y ella se alejó gateando hasta la puerta que con trabajos logró abrir.

— ¡Maldita cerda, te voy a matar! — gritó Frederick levantándose, sentía como su sangre caliente y viscosa salía a chorros, trató de alcanzar a Ginebra pero ella, después de caerse varias veces había conseguido echarse a correr hacia fuera del restaurante ante la mirada atónita de los clientes.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

Corrió calle abajo tan rápido como pudo empujando a cuanta persona encontraba a su paso y solamente atinaba a cubrirse su pecho desnudo con las manos, la garganta y los pulmones le ardían al respirar el aire helado y se resbaló tres veces con la escarcha del piso, siguió corriendo sin una dirección fija hasta que delante de ella vio una construcción grande y de colores neutros, se detuvo jadeante y temblorosa y vio los anuncios, se trataba del teatro.

Con una de sus manos empujó la puerta lateral y cedió dejándola pasar, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero sorteando las butacas se aproximo al escenario en el que estaban todos los actores rodeando a un hombre de edad madura.

— Señor Hattaway, creo que lo buscan — dijo una de las actrices que miraba burlona a Ginebra; Robert Hattaway giró y vio a la muchacha que tenía hilos de sangre secos bajo la nariz, la trenza medio deshecha, la piel amoratada y el vestido desgarrado.

— ¡Por todos los cielos muchacha! — exclamó Hattaway visiblemente sorprendido — ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

— Terry me ha enviado — contestó Ginebra con la garganta reseca y adolorida, todos los actores comenzaron inmediatamente a murmurar, no creían posible que Terry se enredara con ésa mujer que tenía pinta de pordiosera.

— Bien, si es así, vamos a buscarlo a su camerino _ Robert bajó del escenario y tomó a Ginebra por los hombros y la condujo por la salida de los actores hacia el área de los camerinos dejando a todos más sorprendidos que nunca.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que diera un respingo, ya se había tranquilizado y estaba frente al espejo sujetándose el cabello con una cinta negra, se paró a regañadientes y fue a abrir la puerta.

— Terry, tengo una visita para ti.

— Robert, no me interesan las visitas y tú bien lo sabes — Terry ya se disponía a entrar nuevamente en su camerino pero Hattaway lo detuvo del brazo.

— Creo que tú le pediste que viniera — Terry creyó no entender bien y frunció el ceño de manera interrogante, fue cuando el señor Hattaway le dejó ver a la chiquilla que tenía detrás de él.

— Muchacha, pero ¿qué te ha pasado? — le preguntó Terry sorprendido cuando la vio, ella temblaba ligeramente y tenía la cabeza gacha — no te preocupes Robert, yo me encargo — tranquilizó a Robert e hizo entrar a la chica a su camerino cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— Será mejor que te sientes — le pidió Terry señalando el banco de su tocador y ella obedeció en silencio — Te dije que no durarías en ése trabajo.

Ella solamente escuchaba o al menos, aparentaba escuchar, tenía la vista clavada en sus pies y solamente su cubría fuertemente el pecho con las manos.

— Déjame ver qué pasó — Terry sujetó con sus dedos el mentón de ella haciendo que alzara la cara, tenía las mejillas en un vivo color carmín, la nariz enrojecida y la sangre seca había hecho costras sobre su labio — Sabía que Frederick era un bruto, pero no creí que fuera capaz de esto, hasta te ha roto el vestido.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fue él? — le preguntó Ginebra con voz apagada.

— No eres la primera, ya antes lo ha intentado con otras chicas, según rumores, ha conseguido lo que quería con una que otra, no sé si contigo…

— ¡No! — se apresuró a decir ella interrumpiendo a Terry — no consiguió nada aparte de darme un par de bofetadas, alcancé a escapar.

— Bien, entonces, déjame limpiarte ésa sangre seca y después llamaré a una amiga para que te ayude con tu ropa

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

— ¡Por Dios Annie, basta! — Archie se sentía furioso ante las lágrimas de Annie, ella estaba echada boca abajo en un sillón y abrazaba un almohadón mientras gemía y sollozaba — no entiendo por qué te pones así.

— ¿No lo entiendes? — se lamentó ella entre hipidos — ¿por qué nada más estás esperando una oportunidad para estar a solas con Candy? A pesar de que yo te amo tanto, ella siempre tiene que estar en medio de los dos

— Ésas son tonterías — le dijo Archie mientras se acomodaba las mancuernillas de la camisa — eres demasiado celosa.

— ¡Lo soy por que te amo! — gritó Annie levantándose del sillón — dame la seguridad de algo y casémonos.

— Perdóname Annie, pero yo aún no deseo casarme.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo?!

— ¡Porque para casarte con alguien es por que lo amas, debe ser algo mutuo, no solamente de un miembro de la pareja! — Annie dejó de llorar y se había quedado sorprendida por las palabras de Archie, no podía creer que le hubiese dicho eso, acababa de confirmar todo y simplemente no la amaba.

— Entonces si no me amas, dime ¿por qué estamos juntos?

— No lo sé — confesó Archie aproximándose a la puerta — pero es mejor dejar todo esto por la paz, quizás tú encuentres a alguien mejor y lo mismo me puede pasar a mí.

— ¡No me puedes hacer esto Archie! — las lágrimas habían vuelto a aparecer y se derramaban sin control por el rostro de Annie.

— Terminemos ya con todo esto Annie, es lo mejor para ambos – Archie acababa de abrir la puerta y se disponía a salir — me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos.

Annie se había quedado muda y de su boca no salía ninguna palabra, era como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado para siempre; a través de la ventana, alcanzó a ver como Archie subia al auto y cuando éste arrancó, se dio cuenta de que realmente él se había ido abandonándola, lentamente se dejó caer sobre la alfombra de la habitación sin dejar de llorar.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

N/A. Terminé de revisar el cuarto capítulo, ya está listo y entregado a ustedes, no puedo decir si Candy y Terry se quedarán juntos en mi historia, tengo tres finales alternativos y aún no me he decidio por alguno de ellos.

Gracias a las personas que han leído lo que escribí y que me han dejado un review para alentarme (también muchas gracias a los lectores fantasma que me leen aunque se quedan escondidos en el anonimato), procuraré tener el nuevo capítulo listo a mediados de la semana entrante y bueno, disfruten del Halloween, tengo una one shot de Candy Candy alusivo a la temporada, lo pueden encontrar en mis historias publicadas y su nombre es "Noche de cacería". Nos leemos lueguito.


End file.
